


After the battle

by cheesesan



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Yang is feeling down after Iserlohn's battle. Schönkopf tries to help him.





	After the battle

The tense conflict of capturing Iserlohn has faded out into a room with an unsettling silence. This mission was seen as a herculean task due to the fortress’ impenetrable walls. Most soldiers who were involved in the operation thought of it as a death mission. And yet, here they stood. Wrapping up his thoughts about the situation, Rear Admiral Yang Wen-li let out a deep sigh. Even after the fact some time was necessary to think about what he should do next. He was feeling an unpleasant feeling about the whole situation.

He was glad it was over. On his way for a room to rest, he had talked with some soldiers. He could see in everyone’s eyes some pride, joy, satisfaction and even some disbelief about what they had accomplished.

After this, he found himself inside a comfortable room with a decently sized bed, enough for more than one person and even if it wasn’t the kind of bed he usually liked, it was almost like heaven to lay down on it and rest after so much time spent sitting. The desk on the middle of the room was also perfect to spend some time theorizing about new strategies; but for now, he only ordered that the soldiers rested until new orders came. After a big and complicated mission like this one, Yang thought it was essential that his men had some time to rest and to calm down their spirits and bodies.

Thinking like that also allowed him to rest a bit. He tried his best to look calm to not let the people besides him nervous, but he had been in a constant state of alert since Walter von Schönkopf and the other men of the Rosen Ritter infiltrated Iserlohn. Lying on the bed, his thoughts drift away to the current morale of the soldiers; he was worried about the air of distrust between them and about the role that Schönkopf and his men had in this mission; it was essential to the success of the operation and Yang had trusted them even with the suspicion that Schönkopf could betray the operation and go back to the Empire’s side. Thinking about all this, Yang could see how people were worried; but now, this disbelief gave place to hope to the next mission and you could tell that the mood in the crew was a lot better.

Yang knew he made a risky bet trusting on the Rosen Ritter men in his plan. He didn’t know why, but on his time being a soldier, there was some kind of people you knew that could do what was asked and that they would accomplish that. Yang was still asking himself if he saw this on the Rosen Ritter captain, but in the end he just brushed this thoughts aside and chuckled thinking that he pursued help from people he had no way to really know on their very little time together.

_We can only do what we can do, after all…_ He thought to himself, feeling glad that he could leave the rest of the things to Sub-lieutenant Greenhill to take care.

Yang couldn’t help but feel bitter after the end of the operation. He knew it was no use feeling irritated because of nonsensical people who glorify war, but he still felt irritated thinking about that and just couldn’t wait to be able to retire from this service and spend his life quietly, reading in some quiet place. However, he asked himself if that would be possible on the near future….

Sighing, he rose from the bed. He grabbed the beret he let fall on the floor and thought he should grab something to drink to calm down. Leaving his room, he made his way through the corridors, trying not to bother anyone with his current gloominess.

_Aah, there’s no use thinking this way and I can’t get myself depressed like this, I have to think about the others here, but-_

Yang’s thoughts were interrupted abruptly by himself turning on one of the corridors and crashing against someone else. He opened his mouth to apologize, but as soon as he saw who he had crashed against, he felt himself a bit more relaxed.

“Ah, Captain Schönkopf…. I... apologize...” Yang tried to gather his thoughts better, seeing the man on front of him with an expression that mixed sarcasm and something that looked like concern.

“Well, what’s with Your Excellency walking through the fortress with this sad air all around him after we only got it to us? You will scare any good looking woman away with this gloominess.” He snickered, lowering his head to get a better vision of Yang's face.

“…Do I really look that bad?” Yang asked, feeling weird with the sudden proximity. While visibly tired, he usually wasn't that easy to read. That reaction got him worried with the effect it could cause on other soldiers.

“You certainly don’t look like someone who just emerged the victor out of an impossible mission. I thought you ought to be running wild with happiness right now.” Schönkopf answered his expression showing a bit of curiosity. “Personally, as someone who just risked his life to accomplish the task, I find myself hardly unable to not jump from joy and pride through the fortress.”

“Don’t worry, it’s just probably my age getting to me and making me feel melancholic or something like that.”

“Well, good to know our admiral knows better than spend his time dwelling on useless things. Since you have a bit of free time right now, why don’t you spend your time doing something more productive?” He asked, pulling a bottle of brandy out of the bag he had with him.

“…Why do you have that?” Yang asked, not knowing if he should judge or be impressed.

“It’s just a little something to congratulate ourselves about our great feat. These damn imperial soldiers have the best kind of stuff hidden everywhere probably. You have to celebrate all the good things in life and I would say taking this beauty of fortress to the Alliance it’s a damn good thing.”

Yang scratched his head, thinking the other man could be right after all.

\----

 

            Taking the cup he was offered, Yang felt bad thinking Julian would scold him because he was feeling only if because of alcohol. The bitter taste in his mouth felt like heaven after the tense situation he was just some hours ago.

            Drinking on front of him, sitting on one of the chairs that was inside the room, Schönkopf looked at Yang, an inquisitive look on his face

            “So, what are you so gloomy about? I’m sure a great strategist like you has a lot of things to think about, but it’s enough to get anyone depressed or worried.”

            Yang smiled. He felt a bit childish about feeling better to have someone to talk about these silly things, but the little time he knew Schönkopf made him feel like he wouldn’t mock the Admiral’s silly thoughts. So he was glad that he took the other man’s offer to go have a drink with him on his room. Sitting on the other’s bed, Yang allowed himself to relax a bit.

            “Well, it’s not that important. I’m...” The black-haired man scratched his head, putting his cup on the bedside table “Of course I am happy that the mission was a success. It’s just that… I can’t help but feel a bit depressed about the whole picture of how things are going right now.” He looked at the man on front of him.

            “Do you mean the war? The war has been going on even before we were born, Admiral. I agree that’s an awful state to live in, but there’s no use feeling sad or philosophical about it.” Schönkopf said, drinking the content from his cup.

            “It’s not that. Wars happen since humankind has been there.” Yang rested his elbows on his knees, crossing his fingers. “I know that much. But I can’t help but feel bad about that kind of speech about war being a glorious thing. I just hate watching this kind of speech over and over again from people who just send their subordinates to their deaths without even risking their necks.” Yang fell on the bed, sighing. “It’s just some stupid thoughts that have no use right now.”

            “I don’t think they are exactly stupid, Admiral. I think it’s normal to think about the situation we are in.” The other man put his cup on the bedside table, next to the one Yang was drinking from. “It’s normal to question yourself about your actions, if you have any kind of common sense. But I don’t think it’s healthy to beat yourself up over it. There’s not much you can do by yourself and you’re already doing what you can.”

            Yang chuckled lightly, sitting on the bed again. He was feeling a bit better and couldn’t help feeling glad about talking with the other man, even if it was such a silly small talk.

            “I’m suppose you’re right.” Said Yang, smiling lightly towards the other man. “I should find myself some way to spend my time until we get back to the planet so I don’t spend my time feeling bad.”

            Yang looked at the other man, smiling. Schönkopf had a sarcastic smile on his face and Yang asked himself if captain was mocking him. Sighing, but feeling better, he rose from the bed.

            “Well, thanks for the drink. I shouldn’t take more of your rest time- Hm? What is it?” Yang asked as the other man held his wrist. Schönkopf looked kind of serious and Yang started worrying if there was some urgent business the other man had brought him here for.

            Or so he thought, because the next thing he knew he was thrown against the bed, with Schönkopf getting on top of him. Feeling startled, Yang was going to ask what the hell he was doing, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of soft lips against his.

            As soon as he noticed he was being kissed, the other man stopped. Grinning, the brown haired man looked a bit satisfied about the startled and confused expression that the man under him was showing to him, a blush spreading on his face.

            “Goodness, they call you a great tactician, but you’re a bit too dense for your own good, Admiral.” He said, caressing Yang’s dark hair on his face. Feeling the other’s man touch against his skin, Yang started to feel too self-conscious about the situation, feeling his heartbeat accelerate.

            “So…you brought me here to seduce me or something like this?” Yang asked, feeling dumbfounded about the whole situation, but trying to make some sense of it.

            “Pretty much. I thought we could enjoy our rest time together and you could give me a little reward about my good job on accomplishing what you asked me.” He said, caressing Yang’s face.

            Yang sighed, unable to really know how to react. He wasn’t used to having people go after him way, so he was feeling a bit helpless right now. He couldn’t get why a man like Schönkopf would go after him, but he couldn’t deny it felt a bit good, blushing at the thought.

            “That’s what I wanted, but of course I am not the kind of inelegant man who takes pleasure on taking someone to bed on force. So I’m not going to force you to do anything.” He said, grabbing Yang’s hand and slightly kissing his fingers.

            “It’s kind of easy to say that when you’re on top of me.” Yang remarked, a sarcastic tone on his voice, a way to hide the slight embarrassment he was feeling. Though he could feel his cheeks and other parts of his body getting hotter, so probably it was useless.

            “Well, it’s your choice.” He said, resting his forehead against the Yang’s and smiling.

Yang hated to admit seeing why this man was so popular with other people. Sighing, he smiled lightly to the other man.

“Maybe it’s just like we talked earlier. I should just use my free time better than spending sad.” Yang said, locking his hands against the other’s man neck. Feeling his movements, Schönkopf smiled and proceeded to kiss him again.

Opening his mouth against Yang’s, he kissed the other man passionately, feeling his partner relax a bit under his touch and meeting the other’s man tongue on the way. They kissed for a bit, with Schönkopf making Yang feel relaxed, touching and caressing his hair. Yang could feel himself getting harder, blushing at the how eager his body seemed to be for the other’s man touch.  

“What is this, Admiral? It has been that long since someone messed with you? Why, I thought someone with your good looks would be striking with all the ladies and gentlemen.” He snickered while pressing light kisses against Yang’s neck and drawing light moans from him.

“Ah… Your mistake, captain. I was never one to be too popular.” He said, feeling himself too dizzy to come with a better answer.

“I’m sure it’s because you’re too dense for your own good.” The brown haired man answered, pressing kisses on his neck and caressing Yang’s right leg, slightly pulling down his trousers.

“Yeah, I’m probably in a dangerous situation right now.” Yang said, feeling himself grew hotter with the feeling of Schönkopf’s hand getting on his underwear.

“Don’t worry, I won’t eat you or something like that.”

_“Then why I’m feeling like I’m some delicious meal on your eyes right now”_ is what Yang would ask sarcastically, but the feeling of the other’s man warm hand against his hard cock startled him and made all the coherent thoughts leave the admiral’s mind. Schönkopf gave him a look of profound satisfaction when he heard Yang moaning because of him. Determined to have his fun with his commander, Schönkopf started taking the other’s man clothes, exposing his bare chest to the cold air of the room. He then started undressing himself, taking of his shirts, lying beside Yang and still stroking him.

Even with his mind not working the best way because of the feeling of the other man against his skin, Yang couldn’t help but to notice how handsome the other man was. Schönkopf’s upper body was very muscular, something obvious because of the kind of life the other man has. He probably had bathed after the operation, which would explain the sweet aroma of perfume coming from him, which mixed with the sweat that was already dripping from his body, made his scent more pleasant and intoxicating to Yang.

Yang pulled Schönkopf against his body, kissing him deeply. Surprised, Schönkopf smiled against his mouth.

“What, are you feeling eager right now?”

“It’s just unfair if I do nothing for you.”

“What do you have in mind, admiral?” Schönkopf asked, pressing his own bulge against Yang’s hard cock. Yang hated to miss the feeling of his hand on his erection. He started to unbutton the other man’s trousers, freeing his cock from the tight trousers and underwear he was wearing.

“What, are you really going to give me a reward for doing a great job?” The brown-haired man asked smiling, sitting against the wall and looking at his commander lying down on bed on his elbows.

Yang chuckled.

“Isn’t that why you came here for?” He asked, trying not to stare too much at the other’s man hard cock on front of him. Yang always felt kind of awkward doing this kind of thing. Stroking a bit the other’s man cock, he stared for a while before putting his mouth on it and feeling satisfied when he heard the older man let out a moan.

“Ah…fuck.” Schönkopf said, feeling Yang’s mouth against his cock, stroking his hair. Schönkopf felt bad because he felt he wouldn’t last too long seeing Yang Wen-li naked sucking his dick like it was the most delicious thing of the world. Suddenly, he felt an urge to just throw his commander over the bed and fuck him hard until both of them came to exhaustion. But he knew that would be bad, so he had an idea that Yang didn’t notice, being too busy giving him a blowjob.

“Ah--!” Yang let out a startled moan, feeling something cold against his ass. Looking up, he saw that Schönkopf had what seemed to be a bottle of lube on his left hand, his right hand caressing the other’s man ass and making his way towards his insides.

“It would be bad if I came without having a better taste from you, admiral.” Schönkopf said smiling, slowly thrusting one of his fingers on the other’s man insides. Yang wanted to answer, but it was hard to come with something to say when he was like this.

Pulling Yang to his lap, Schönkopf kept playing with his ass while kissing his neck gently, enjoying the feeling of closeness.

“Does it feel bad?”

“Hnng,no…It, ah, it feels… kinda of weird…ah!…” He moaned, holding against the other man.

“Let’s hope it gets better soon.” Schönkopf said, slapping Yang’s ass lightly, spreading his cheeks against his fingers, so he wouldn’t feel any kind of discomfort.

Sweating against Schönkopf’s chest, Yang started to kiss his neck slightly, biting some of the soft skin from the other man and drawing some moans from him. Probably in response, the older man put his finger a bit harder on his partner’s inside, drawing harder moans and gasps from Yang as response. Schönkopf’s head started to feel a bit dizzy from excitation of having his commander thrust himself against his fingers on his lap and he felt that he could end up coming only from the sight, so he stopped and threw Yang on the bed, following on top of him right after.

They kissed while Schönkopf stroked both of their cocks against each other, moaning against his admiral mouth.

“Ah…Can I put inside you, admiral?” Schönkopf asked, trying to hold out his moans while stroking them. Yang chuckled slightly in answer, trying to form a coherent answer to his partner.

“Don’t… don’t call admiral while you try to get your way with me.”

“Of course, forgive me. Then, Yang, can I put my cock inside of you?” He asked, biting the other man’s ear.

Yang nodded, grabbing the lube bottle and putting some on his hands. He started to caress Schönkopf’s cock, trying to get it wet to have it inside him. The other man kept stroking Yang’s erection, making it harder for the admiral to keep his own business. When he felt that the older man cock was wet enough, he stopped, nodding slowly to Schönkopf and guiding his cock towards his ass. Schönkopf grinned at the movement, positioning the tip of his cock against Yang’s entrance and slowly putting it inside of him.

“ah…Aah.”

Yang drew sharp breaths, holding the sheets under him as response. Schönkopf fell on top of him, kissing Yang and holding his head gently.

“If it’s too much, you can order me to stop, admiral.” He chuckled against Yang’s ear, stroking his hair. Yang felt himself grow hotter, even if his face was already flushed a deep tone of red.

“Ah….I didn’t expect you to be such a considerate man, captain…ah!”

“Well, usually I keep my kindness to women, but since you’re so good in bed, I thought I should share with you, Yang.” He said, caressing Yang’s head, and thrusting a bit more until he hit what seemed to be a particular pleasurable spot to Yang, since he let out a louder moan and started panting in response. Schönkopf himself was feeling so much pleasure right now, he felt he could end up climaxing only by putting inside him.

“Ah…ah….It…it’s okay, captain Schönkopf….” Yang said, trying to form any kind of answer while feeling an intense pleasure. “ It feels good…ah! You can keep going…”

_“Ah, fuck, he looks way sexier than most of the women and men I already had my way with.”_ Schönkopf thought to himself,  already loathing how hard would it be to stop fucking this man at any given time.

In response to Yang’s answer, Schönkopf allowed himself to start thrusting on Yang’s insides, the bed under them starting to creak because of their movements. Kissing his legs, Schönkopf started thrusting a bit harder, drawing louder moans of the man under him.

“Aah…..” Yang eyed his hard cock, trying to touch it, but feeling too overwhelmed to do so. Seeing this, Schönkopf used one of his hands to start stroking Yang’s hard cock, holding him close against his neck while still thrusting. He would like to keep going forever, but their earlier activities were already too much and he could feel himself getting closer to climax.  Schönkopf could tell that Yang also wouldn’t last much more. Savoring the other man’s moaning against his ear while holding him close, he kissed his neck some more, biting some of his sweaty skin.

“Hey, admiral.” Schönkopf said, biting his ear and drawing more moans from the other man. “Can I come inside you?”

Yang nodded, any kind of coherent thought impossible right now because of the intense pleasure he was feeling. With Schönkopf thrusting harder while still stroking his cock made Yang certain that he wasn’t going to last.

“Ah! Schön-… I’m going to-!” Yang stopped mid-sentence, moaning louder, climaxing against the other’s man hand, who keep stroking until Yang’s spilled his come on his own chest. Schönkopf grinned at the sight of the other man under him and kept thrusting until he felt his own climax coming and spilled himself inside the admiral’s, drawing another moan from him.

\---

            “So, can I take you planned this since you had lube with you?”

            Yang asked, his voice sounding both annoyed and curious on his question. He was lying down on the bed, trying to catch his breath. His back was against Schönkopf’s chest, feeling the older man’s caress his sweaty back. Yang knew he needed to take a shower. He was a mess, feeling sticky because of all the sweat and come on his body. But right now, he was feeling a little lazy and just wanted to enjoy the afterglow in this stick mess.

Schönkopf chuckled at Yang.

            “What are you talking about? I just take it with me whenever I go so I can be prepared.”

            “… And I am to believe this since you had no condoms you actually planned to have sex with a woman? Please don’t be so irresponsible, I would hate my fleet to start to have the fame of its soldiers making kids during its missions.” Yang said, disapproval heavy on his voice.

            “That’s not a problem, admiral.” He said, kissing Yang’s neck.

            “How so?”

             “I don’t intend to have my way with anyone but you on this fleet. So you can rest assured towards your crew.” Schönkopf kissed his neck again and held him closer against him. Yang could feel he had a smug and confident expression on his face, which made him sigh but also smile a bit.

            “I should start choosing better the people I bring to this fleet.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard not to think about how much Schönkopf would like to tease Yang on bed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> Any kind of comment or feedback is more than appreciated.


End file.
